1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, a recording method, and a record medium that allow accessibility and editing efficiency to be improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as a multi-media system software program, QuickTime is known. The QuickTime is a software program that allows data that varies on time base (this data is referred to as movie) to be handled. A movie contains a moving picture, a voice, and a text. Currently, a QuickTime file format is available as a Macintosh platform of Apple. The QuickTime file format is an MPEG-1 (Moving Picture Experts Group phase 1) program stream file storage format of which a video elementary stream and an audio elementary stream are multiplexed on time base). In the storage format, the entire MPEG-1 file (namely, one whole closed scene) is treated as a sample of the QuickTime file format regardless of the duration thereof. Such a large sample is treated as one large chunk.
In addition, audio data and video data are stored together on one track (or one medium) in the QuickTime file format. As a new medium type that represents such data portions contained in a large sample or a large chunk, MPEG Media has been defined.
However, the accessibility and editing efficiency of a particular type of data contained in a large sample deteriorate. To allow a computer to reproduce and edit a QuickTime movie file, video data and audio data recorded on a record medium (for example, an optical disc) of the portable recording and reproducing apparatus with built-in camera may be converted into a QuickTime file format. In this case, the accessibility and editing efficiency of a particular type of data should be further improved. This problem applies to an audio data recording and reproducing apparatus as well as such a video data recording and reproducing apparatus.